In recent years, development of a software radio device whose internal function structure is reconfigurable has advanced. For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses, in response to an instruction from software, a software radio device provided with a signal processing section whose internal function structure can be reconfigured. The signal processing section is constituted by using a FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) or the like whose circuit configuration can be changed by rewriting software. Therefore, the signal processing section is reconfigured in accordance with a plurality of desired communication modes or signal processing functions in advance, and this reconfigured signal processing section is operated at the time of execution. Although Patent Reference 2 discloses a wireless device which establishes connection between some elements by using an FPGA, like the software radio device of Patent Reference 1, the FPGA is reconfigured in accordance with a plurality of desired communication modes or signal processing functions in advance and this reconfigured FPGA is operated at the time of execution.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-298456
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent No. 3413815